nuclear_thronefandomcom-20200223-history
Weapons
Here's a list of weapons currently available in the game, sorted by types of ammo they use. Bullet Weapons All bullet weapons fire the same projectile, but at different fire rates and accuracy. IE the Minigun will kill an enemy in the same amount of bullets as the revolver. Bullet weapons are general purpose weapons, with more abundant ammo than other weapon types and a much higher max ammo capacity. The mutation "Recycle Gland" causes roughly one-third of missed shots with bullet weapons to be recycled back into the players inventory as one extra bullet. This is calculated per bullet, not per weapon activation, at the time that the bullet collides with a wall; so a burst weapon which fires 3 bullets (Assault Rifle) which misses an entire volley will return, on average, one bullet from that volley. Bullets that collide with scenery have no chance to be refunded. Shell Weapons Shell weapons are divided into two categories, slugs and shotguns. Slug weapons fire one large accurate '' projectile at medium range, whereas shotguns fire a spread of shots over a small range. All shell projectiles bounce off walls. One slug does 5 bullets worth of damage.'' The mutation "Shotgun Fingers" increases the range projectiles travel after bouncing off of walls. Bolt Weapons Bolt weapons fire a fast moving projectile that deals very high '' ''damage and have a laser aimer which makes them most accurate weapons in the game. The downside is that the crossbow bolt has the smallest hitbox of any projectile in the game. Bolt weapons give the players an increased field of vision'when equipped (camera tracks cursor further) Bolt weapons penetrate enemies on a killing blow, otherwise they remain lodged in the enemy. The mutation "Bolt Marrow" lends bolt weapons a degree of homing towards enemies. Explosive Weapons Explosives destroy walls and damage the player; the Blood Launcher is an exception to this rule. '' ''The mutation "Boiling Veins" makes the player take less collateral damage from explosive weapons, as well as explosions from other sources, but does not protect against toxic gas, which some explosives release. Boiling Veins also makes you immune to fire from fire traps. : Energy Weapons '' '' All energy weapons except for the Laser Sword (See Melee Weapons) fire an instantly hitting beam. Energy '' ''weapons are very effective, but ammo is scarce. The instantly damaging beam makes hitting moving targets very easy, but the beam is very thin compared to a regular bullet or slug, making precise aiming neccesary. Plasma weapons are a WIP, currently fire large slow moving projectiles with limited piercing. As of update #3, energy weapons enjoy greatly reduced screenshake, which makes aiming much easier. Thus, energy weapons are highly recommended for those who are sensitive to screenshake. The mutation "Laser Brain" makes energy weapons much more powerful. Melee Weapons Melee weapons function essentially as guns that fire a short ranged projectile in the shape of the weapons swing (the visual of the swing trail), meaning it hits all enemies in its range for a short duration giving the player some leeway in swing timing. As of update 1 the swing hits an enemy only once (glancing blows deal full damage) The mutation Long Arms extends the duration of the swing visual, allowing it to move further. Yung Venuz'z Pop Pop ability creates two swings inside each other. All melee weapons can attack through walls. Golden Weapons Golden weapons exist as variations on some regular weapons. The difference between golden weapons and regular weapons is very subtle and is different per weapon. When you die with a golden weapon in either of your two slots, it will appear over your character's portrait on the character selection screen and be their starter weapon for the next run.